Telemetry Devices (TD) are well-known in the art for automatic measurement and wireless transmission of data from remote sources in a communication network. The TDs may communicate the data directly to an Evolved Node B (eNodeB) in the communication network. The eNodeB is the hardware that is connected to the wireless communication network which communicates directly with User Equipment (UEs) like a base transceiver station (BTS).
The TDs are low power devices which have limited power capabilities. The problem with the data transmission from low power telemetry devices are that if low power TDs communicate directly with the eNodeB then such TDs must be close to a power source. If the TDs are far-away from the eNodeB then it leads to quick drain of battery power of the TDs. Also, such TDs have no access to the power source since they usually have non-rechargeable cells or battery.
Another problem is limited processing capability of eNodeBs. The eNodeBs are designed to handle control messages related to radio resource and connection establishment from about 1000 UEs distributed apart. If these UEs are high mobility UEs and if there are on an average 1000 UEs at any time, then eNodeB (eNB) will have no resource to process all control messages and data packets. This processing capability prevents existing or already deployed eNodeB (or BTS or NodeB), in general intermediate network entities, to handle connection or resource requests from additional 10,000 or many Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
Hence, there exists a need for a method to enable low power telemetry devices to transmit telemetry reading/data over a communication network. Also, there is a need to optimize the processing capabilities of the intermediate network entities such as eNodeB.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.